


Come and Gone

by Rainbowbrite001



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowbrite001/pseuds/Rainbowbrite001
Summary: A poem about feelings.





	Come and Gone

**Author's Note:**

> In 12th grade I took a creative writing class. One of the assignments was to write a series of poems about one subject. The subject I chose was my dad. We had a very rocky relationship and me putting these words to paper helped me very much. Let's just say he was not there emotionally. 
> 
> I showed him the series of poems I wrote. 
> 
> He actually told me he was sorry. I think it healed something in both of us. 
> 
> He died in October of 2014. 
> 
> The poems only bring back GOOD memories now.

First birthday come and gone

A present

A phone call

Did you give a second thought? 

 

Fifth birthday come and gone

No present

No phone call and a few tears

Do I mean nothing to you?

 

Sixteenth birthday come and gone

Your not here

I'm old enough to know better

Do I still wish you care? 

 

I'm eighteen now

Another year has almost come and gone

Maybe it's time for me to give up

Do you not care anymore?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written 13 years ago. Seems like a lifetime ago.   
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
